Tditreram Girav Tgive Ne
by Taeras
Summary: Twenty-five countries have been sent to spend a night in a old building modelled like a house. The point was create 'friendships' between nations. After searching the building for something to do, once they return a few of the countries are not quite..normal. What has happened to them? And where did America go?


Well this is a thing I wrote. Not sure if I will continue it or not.

Disclaimer: Swearing,mild horror.

"And with the creaking of the floorboards Allen turned around to find the zombified walking corpse of american began walking backwards,slower than a slug just to avoid agitating the russian but his plan failed as a cold thin hand creeped up his back,carefully clawing at his living flesh. Allen inhaled a sharp breath as the earthy metallic smell of blood filled the room. The last face he saw was Nikolai's dead eyes as everything went black." England stared at the rest of the nations in the low candle could easily see the terror on their faces from the spooky story he was telling,America of course looked the most scared.

"H-hey England why are you telling us a scary story?" The american asked fear shown in his eyes.

"If you forgotten its because you suggested the idea stupid git." Just as Britain was about to remind America why they were in an old building in the first place,the group of nations in front of him began screaming and crying ghost. He turned around t see one of his old colonies Canada there. Going in and out of transparentness.

"Ugh," Canada gave a soft sigh before speaking for England."America did you forget that our bosses sent all of us to spend a night here to get along with one another better?" He said only shaking his head at his brother.

"Oh! I remember now Canadia!" America bravely declared whilst jumping in the air. Suddenly he looked confused. "Uuhh who is us again?"

This time it was France's turn to shine. "Simple Amérique, us is referring to you,Canada,me,Angleterre,Japan,China,Hong Kong, the Baltic's, Russia and his Sister Belarus, the Nordics,both Italy's,mon ami Spain." France paused for a second to catch his breath. "Germany,Hungary,Austria,Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

America only nodded at the list of countries."Anyways I, the hero am bored of stories. We need some action packed adventure to make this night become entertaining!" He proudly declared only receiving a few eye rolls from the other countries. However America was right, what else could they do? Story telling,fighting,eating,reading almost everything they could do have been done at a sleepover.

England stood up and snatched a piece of paper and a single pen. Sitting back down he eyed the other nations waiting for them to catch on. Most of them just stared at him except for China and Hong Kong who seemed to be in a very deep conversation.

"Well don't sit there like bloody idiots,start brainstorming!" He demanded. At once voices filled the emptiness of the room. At one point somebody must have turned on a light allowing them to see better. A few ideas where suggested, Italy recommend they had a bake off. The idea of course was shut down,Finland suggested a game of some sort. England personally thought it was too childish. About thirty minutes later the ideas stopped coming and the countries were back onto square one.

"How about we head to sleep?" England asked the of course was the one to reply first. "Iggy dude that is so old of you,besides it too early to sleep." England scowled at everything the american said. No ons else said anything,thinking it was pretty much the option for the bored nations at that point.

"We could always explore this building.." A monotone russian like voice stated. England whipped around to look at Belarus. "What? Big brother liked the idea?" She asked not saying anything else afterwards.

"Well..it would give us something to do." He muttered, "Why not do it!" Everyone else agreed to the suggestion and were soon split into groups. England was stuck with France and America. Canada Had slipped into a group with oddly Romano and Japan. Russia,Belarus,China and Hong Kong form a third party. The Nordics and Baltic's were respectively two more groups right there and the remaining nations got into groups of two. Soon enough everyone was off to find some object to amuse them.

Japan walked along side his twi secret friends. Not many nations knew of the friendship between Canada,Romano and himself. Granted it was and odd one.

"Where do you bastard think we go?" Romano asked the other with a sour voice,but they were used to it.

"How about the attic eh?" Canada questioned with curiosity.

"Why do you suggested there Canada-san?" Japan asked his friend with interest.

"Usually people will store things up there,this building used to be a house after all." He informed them. "I just thought we could find something up there."

"Worth a fucking shot" Romano grumbled but started in the direction with the other two in follow.

Quickly the trio reached there destination. The three of them stared at the entrance way not feeling the bravest to head up,but thanks to some persuasive talking from Canada the ladder was lowered and the group of friends climbed into the attic.

That seems like an alright place to end it. I might continue this not really sure just yet. But yeah hope you enjoyed it.

-Taeras


End file.
